Many radio frequency applications exist in which it is necessary to share antenna resources among multiple different transmission and/or reception tasks. For example, in a cellular base station, it may be desirable or necessary to share antenna resources among a number of concurrent user connections being made through the base station. In many of these applications, scheduling-based approaches are typically used to provide antenna sharing. However, scheduling strategies may be difficult or impossible to use when transmission and/or reception tasks are non-deterministic. In addition, efficient testing of antenna elements may be challenging.